Truly, Madly, Deeply
by WeCanDanceUntilWeDie
Summary: "Time stands still, beauty in all he is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me." Kurt and Blaine face difficulties, and they won't let that stop them from reaching forever. Life's not easy, but its better with the one you love.


**Prompt: Best friends. Soulmates. Understanding. Adorable. Loving. Silly. Sick.**

**A/N: This is for Trish! Over the course of the day, I asked her a bunch of random questions about Klaine. Unbeknownst to her, I actually had a motive and this is what I've created from her responses and those words up there. The song at the end is A Thousand Years and it's a beautiful song and I've always wanted it to be a Klaine song on the show. I highly, highly recommend having it playing at the end when they're singing it. Trust me, it's a lot better that way. (Kurt plays the piano in this story, but I'm pretty sure it's canon?) This story is how I imagine their relationship to be – a lot of adorableness, teasing, and comfort. Also, a warning: they didn't get engaged in High School, but I did use pieces of Blaine's speech. Oh, and Blaine never cheated because let's be honest, it never really happened in the first place.**

**Huge thanks to Linae, aka sparklevampFTW over on here, aka my beta, for editing this on such short notice! I hope you all like it! Comments and responses are greatly appreciated! Merry Christmas and a very, very belated happy birthday to Trish!**

**Title is taken from Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction. Regardless if you like them or not, it's a beautiful song. I own nothing but my words.**

**I'll stop rambling now and let you read on.**

"Tomorrow's our anniversaryyyyyyy," Blaine sang loudly and obnoxiously as he walked through the door. He was grinning from ear to ear as he dropped his bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Mm, and I was beginning to think you'd forgotten," Kurt said, lips curving into a smile as he put his own arms around Blaine's and leaned back in his embrace.

"Never," he mock gasped, kissing his temple. "I have plans, Mr. Hummel."

"Plans? That sounds intriguing. Care to share?"

"Weeell," Blaine drawled, nuzzling Kurt's cheek, "I could, but I think I'll just keep this one to myself."

"You have a bad habit of not being able to keep secrets, Mr. Anderson." Kurt's lips were at his ear, breath warm against his skin.

"So now we're playing this game?"

"Only if you want to," Kurt told him playfully, fingers running along the edge of his belt.

"Ah ah ah," Blaine scolded, grabbing his fingers. "We'll just have to save that for later, won't we?"

"I just don't think I can resist," Kurt sighed, feigning innocence. He turned and wound his arms around Blaine's neck. "I want you all to myself."

"As you always do." Blaine shook his head.

"I'm hopelessly obsessed," Kurt agreed, nodding. "It's a problem, really."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm not sure." His fingers played with the collar on Blaine's shirt impishly. "I guess that's up to you, Mr. Anderson."

"I suppose that I could do something to help. We wouldn't want you suffering, now would we?"

"Of course not," Kurt murmured, lips brushing Blaine's.

"And I'd be happy to help," Blaine whispered, gaze flitting from Kurt's eyes to his mouth.

"Ever the gentleman."

Kurt smiled into the kiss, pulling Blaine closer. He put a hand behind the boy's head, tangling his fingers in his curls. He giggled when Blaine suddenly hiked him up on his waist, gripping his thighs. He wrapped his legs around him, deepening the kiss as Blaine carried them into the bedroom. He walked until the front of his legs hit the bed and then slowly dropped down, Kurt still attached at his waist. Their lips never parted as they got situated, Kurt on his back with Blaine over him. They didn't waste a second as they rushed to get Blaine's shirt off, fumbling to yank it over his head. Once it was free and thrown across the room, Blaine dived back down for another kiss as he worked at the buttons on Kurt's vest. He groaned when Kurt began to suck on his pulse point, rocking his hips down. Hands were curled in his hair, rubbing at his scalp and tugging at his curls. He hooked his fingers under Kurt's chin, bringing him closer and crashing their mouths together. He kissed him hard, only stopping momentarily to shove Kurt's shirt over his shoulders. Kurt moved his hands lower, working on the button of Blaine's jeans.

"Get out of these. Now."

"Mm, someone's bossy." Blaine took a hold of his wrists and pinned them one the mattress above either side of his head.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't like it," Kurt shot back as he tried to wiggle his hands out of his grip. "I know for a fact that when I've got my cock-"

"Mr. Hummel – language!" he gasped. "That is absolutely unacceptable."

Kurt caught on right away, grinning slyly. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been a bad boy, haven't I?"

"Very bad," he nodded. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to be punished." He tried to school his face into a mask of seriousness but ultimately failed, cracking a smile. He laughed, dropping his head down onto Kurt's chest.

"You suck at this," Kurt giggled.

"Don't be rude, Kurt. Your boyfriend is trying to fulfill your schoolgirl fantasies. Give him some credit."

"I can give you more credit if you get out of those pants." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're exploiting me, you know."

"And I know that you don't give a damn," Kurt quipped.

"You're right, I don't." He swooped down for another kiss, finally releasing his hold on Kurt's wrists. They immediately went to frame his face, holding it still as he traced Blaine's lips with his tongue.

"You're incorrigible, Blaine Anderson," he murmured, laughing softly. It was cut short and replaced with a gasp when the other boy slotted their hips together. Kurt let out another whine and arched his back.

"What was that?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he said, breathless. He surged forward and pulled him in, sucking his lip into his mouth.

"That's awfully cheesy, you know," Blaine told him in between kisses.

"Do you even want sex? You keep interrupt-"

In response, he cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed their mouths together, cutting him off. He rolled his hips and could feel Kurt straining in his jeans. He flicked the button open with one hand, wiggling them down his hips, and the boy immediately sighed in relief.

"Voila ."

He began trailing hot kisses down his neck, stopping to suck just under his ear. His fingers danced under the elastic of Kurt's boxers briefly before they were running through his hair. He moved his lips slowly over his adams apple, tongue darting out. He blew on the area and then moved his lips down Kurt's chest. Kurt snapped his hips up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. He tried to bring them closer, craving the friction their two bodies would create, but Blaine held him still.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Death by Boyfriend: Waited Too Long To Have Genitals Touched – that's what the headline will read," Blaine murmured against his skin, laughing lowly. "That's really sad, Kurt."

"You're not faring any better," he mumbled. "You're like a rock."

"Yes, but I can be patient. Some people can't."

"Please just touch me," he whined, still trying to rub their cocks together.

Blaine merely lifted his hips up and out of his reach, so Kurt let out a huff.

"You're impossible. And sexually frustrating." He fell back on the bed, unhooking his legs. He threw an arm over his face.

"That's the point, my dear. It's my job."

"I'm going to die, Blaine. We haven't had sex in days. Days," he emphasized.

"And whose fault is that?" He moved Kurt's arm away and looked into his eyes. The boy grumbled and glanced away.

"It's not my fault I've had to work so late! It's exhausting!"

"I'll bet," Blaine nodded, looking amused, as he rested his head on his hand.

"You're awful. I'm going to shrivel up and die from lack of sex and you're going to have a dead boyfriend and then you're going to feel bad for killing me."

"Stop being dramatic, Kurt. Three days isn't that long." Blaine laughed, fingers toying with pieces of Kurt's hair.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered. He looked back up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Will you please please please please kiss me?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

He bent down, capturing his lips. Kurt sighed blissfully, using his ankles to pull Blaine closer. He moaned when he was finally able to feel Blaine in his jeans, throwing his head back. He allowed Blaine to move against him for a few minutes, enjoying the jolts of pleasure it was sending down his spine.

Suddenly, the phone rang out and Kurt groaned.

"I think the universe is trying to send us a message," he panted against Blaine's mouth.

"Saved by the bell," Blaine grinned, pulling away with a soft smack.

"Why are you so happy?" Kurt asked in exasperation, attempting to catch his breath.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm," he replied happily. "I like making you beg."

His hand reached out to grab the phone but Kurt caught his wrist.

"Just ignore it."

He moved his fingers to Blaine's jeans and undid the button and zipper.

"Up." The boy complied, lifting off the mattress to allow Kurt to pull off his pants. He threw them at the wall and kissed Blaine messily.

The phone continued to ring, much to his annoyance.

"Who is that?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.

"Doesn't matter."

"What if it's important?"

"I swear to God, nothing can possibly be more important than me getting my cock in your ass in the next five minutes."

A shrill ring came from the nightstand and Kurt looked at it disdainfully.

"It won't stop ringing just because you're glaring at it."

Kurt huffed and snatched it off of the table, not even bothering to look at the number before he was yelling into the phone.

"Rachel, I am in the middle of trying to get my boyfriend naked and I swear– oh my God." His eyes went wide and he put a hand on Blaine's chest, gently pushing him off. His face was bright red, blush blossoming on cheeks and flaring up his neck. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Anderson. I thought you were someone else." His mother was mentioned, and all at once, the color drained from Blaine's face and he clambered off of Kurt.

Kurt looked at him in panic as Blaine's mom talked to him.

"- not a good lifestyle choice, young man."

"Shit, shit, shit," Blaine swore under his breath, smacking the heel of his palm against his forehead. He almost fell of the bed in his frenzy to get to his shirt and he scrambled to get it on with shaky fingers.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt mouthed, watching him with concern.

"I don't know, I don't know – fuck!" he whispered, hands slipping on the buttons.

Kurt got off the bed, "mm-hming" with Mrs. Anderson and put the phone between his  
shoulder and his ear. He gently pushed Blaine's hands away and began to finish buttoning up his shirt.  
His mother was progressively getting louder, reciting bible verses and telling him that he needed to "change his ways" before he went to hell. Kurt paid her no attention, completely focused on Blaine, because, frankly, he'd heard it all before and he didn't give a damn what she thought.

"Mrs. Anderson – Mrs. Anderson, hold on." He put the phone on the bed, her still grumbling into the receiver, before kneeling in front of Blaine and framing his face in hands.

"What do you want me to do?" He searched his eyes, thumbs running over his cheeks. "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"I don't know, Kurt. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Blaine looked up at him with absolute fear in his eyes, breath quickening.

"I can get rid of her, if that's what you want." He tried to move his head, but Kurt held his gaze.

"No, I – I need to – to talk to her," he gulped. "She'll just keep calling if I don't."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this, Blaine. I know how upset they make you."

He shook his head, hand reaching out for the phone. Kurt slowly pressed it into his palm, kissed his lips, and with an "I love you", he grabbed his clothes and left the room.

Blaine was on the phone with his parents for over an hour. Kurt had no clue why his mother had initially called, though he didn't think it mattered anymore once he had blurted out those stupid words. After that, he knew that they were going to berate him and corner him about his "lifestyle choices", exactly like she's done to him when he first answered. Their words no longer had any effect on him, he's long been used to it, but to Blaine – who was desperate for the love and affection that he'd been denied since he came out – they meant everything.

He was able to hear fragments of their conversation, particularly on Blaine's end, but more than once had he heard the bellowing voice of Blaine's father crackling through the speaker on the phone.

He desperately wanted to go in there, rip the phone out of Blaine's hand, and tell them exactly what he thought of them, but he had to stop himself. He knew it would only make matters worse.

So he waited. Paced back and forth the living room and waited for Blaine to emerge from behind the bedroom doors. Bit his nails, ran his hands through his hair. He finally had to force himself to sit down because if he didn't, he knew that he would do something he regretted. He'd been sitting for about ten minutes before shouting erupted from the room. He shot to his feet.

"I LOVE HIM!" he heard Blaine cry. "I FUCKING LOVE HIM!"

"You'd better watch your tone and language with me young man!" his father roared. "And don't you dare ever say that! We raised you to know right from wrong and you've insisted on fooling around with that boy for years! He's toxic, Blaine! He's the devil! He's forcing you into this and you're falling for his sinful ways!"

"Don't you ever fucking call him that again! He has a name! Kurt, dad. I love Kurt. I'm not 'fooling around' with him! It's been over five years and he isn't forcing me to do anything!"

"HE RUINED YOUR LIFE!"

"HE _IS _MY LIFE! He's the only one that's been there for me! He actually LOVES me, unlike you!"

"It's not love! It's an abomination!"

"How is love an abomination? WHY IS US BEING TOGETHER SO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?"

"Watch your language!"

"No! I'm sick of it! For years, I sat and listened to your bullshit about my 'ways', and I listened to you ridicule him and degrade us and our love! I won't do it anymore! He loves me more than you ever will!"

"If you keep up this obscene and ludicrous behavior, you're going straight to hell!"

"Then I guess I'll see you there!" Blaine screamed and then there was a crash when Kurt had guessed that he'd thrown the phone.

Kurt counted to ten in his head to be sure that he hadn't been mistaken and that the conversation actually was over before making his way into their room.

He opened the door quietly and was completely unprepared for what he saw. Blaine was curled up on the floor, tears running down his face as he gasped for air. His chest was heaving with the sobs were torn from inside his throat and pushed out into the air.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt rushed over and fell to the floor beside him, pulling him into his arms. "Shh, shh, I'm here. I'm here." Blaine clung to him, burying his face in his neck. He wrapped one hand tightly around his back, holding him close, and ran one through his curls. He rocked him back and forth while he cried, his heart shattering every time Blaine choked on the breaths that he sucked in. "Shh, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick, baby. Shh."

As if on cue, Blaine scrambled up and onto his feet, a hand clamped over his mouth as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Kurt followed him, dropping to his knees next to Blaine, who weakly tried to protest in between his retching.

"Go awa-"'

Suddenly, he was vomiting into the bowl again, fingers gripping the sides as he emptied his stomach. Kurt put a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly as Blaine's body was wracked with the intensity of it. For minutes, he continued to throw up, stopping momentarily only to start back up again. He was pale and trembling and Kurt didn't think there was anything left to even come up anymore.

Finally, with one last heave, he sat back. He was still crying, so it flowed down his cheeks and mixed with the sick on his chin. Kurt quickly stood to wet a washcloth and then sat next to him. He gently wiped it off of his face, setting it on the floor when he was done. He pulled Blaine into his embrace, resting his head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around him.

"It's going to be okay. Shh, honey, calm down. I'm here."

"The – the things that he – he said about y-you, they were – they were awful," he cried, shaking his head as he gripped onto Kurt's arms with his own.

"Shh, I know. You can't keep letting them do this to you, baby. Every time they call, this happens. Every single time."

"I just don't – don't understand," he sobbed. "Why can't they accept us? Why can't they – why can't they love me?"

"I don't know, Blaine," he whispered into his ear, tightening his hold. "I don't know."

They sat like that for a half hour, Kurt swaying them back and forth as Blaine's tears ran down his face at a steady pace. Kurt had to constantly fight the sting behind his eyes as well because he couldn't fall apart, not right now and not in front of Blaine.

Eventually, his tears began to slow and turn into hiccups, and they sat in silence before Kurt spoke.

"I will always love you," he said, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I don't care what they think."

"I know," Blaine replied, voice thick and rough from crying. He sounded exhausted. He circled an arm around Kurt's waist and laid his head over his heart, letting the sound of its beating calm him.

After Kurt was able to coax Blaine off of the floor, he let him rinse out his mouth and then he took his hand and walked him to the piano that sat in the very corner of their living room. (After they'd made enough money to move into a bigger apartment, they'd received it as a gift from Rachel's dads – an early graduation present, they'd called it.)

He sat down on the bench, seating Blaine next to him.

"Sing with me?" He turned and looked into his eyes, running his thumb over their joined hands.

"Always," Blaine murmured. He scooted closer to Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder. "I might not know the song, though."

"You'll know this one." Kurt used their hands to tip his chin forward and slowly pressed his lips to Blaine's. He pulled away and used his free hand to cup his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry that they do this to you."

"It's okay, Kurt–"

"No," Kurt replied, shaking his head. "It's not okay and it breaks my heart to watch you suffer like that. You are the love of my life and you have been since we were sixteen. You will always be my Blaine – my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. You mean everything to me and I know that I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. I know that one day, I'm going to marry you. I know that I'm going to have children with you and grow old with you and I'll die knowing that I have lived by your side, forever and always. I don't know what happens after we die, and I don't believe in a Heaven and a Hell, but wherever we go, I'll follow you. I'll wait for you, Blaine. You're worth it. And if your parents can't accept you for who you are, then I'll love you enough for the both of them."

There were tears shining in Blaine's eyes, and when one spilled over, Kurt thumbed it away. Blaine smiled and rested his hand over the one on his cheek.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Blaine sniffled through a little smile. "From the second you stopped me on that staircase, you've had my heart. I'm just as much yours now as I was then and I know that won't ever change. My soul knew that we were meant to be together, fearlessly and forever, even when my body and my mind didn't. I feel like I've known you for my entire life, and I don't know if I believe in an afterlife or multiple lives, but if they do exist, I know that in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other. I know that I've fallen in love with you, over and over again, for as many lifetimes that I've lived and I fall more and more in love with you each and every day. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing else matters. I want to spend my life with you for as long as you'll have me. You are my forever."

After he finished, they were both crying. They wiped the tears off each other cheeks and then Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt with as much passion as he possibly had.

"Thank you," he murmured, searching Kurt's blue-green eyes.

"I love you." He kissed the back of Blaine's hand and then wiped his eyes for a final time. He let out a breath and a small laugh. "Okay. Now sing with me?"

"Of course." He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, waiting for him to begin the song.

The second that his fingers pressed down on those first few notes, Blaine knew exactly what he was playing.

And he meant every single word of it.

Kurt started to sing, eyes closed as his fingers flowed effortlessly over the piano.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
_  
He looked over at Blaine and Blaine knew that it was his turn to join. He gave Kurt a watery smile and began to harmonize.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hazel eyes locked on blue, and neither strayed. They looked at each other, hearts in the air above them, their love stripped bare and wrapped around the both of them like a vine.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer  
_  
Memories flashed through their minds, like pictures splayed on the wall, the story of Kurt and Blaine. Meeting on the staircase at Dalton and taking a strangers hand. Sitting in the common room, the pieces of Pavarotti's casket scattered on the table as Blaine tells Kurt that he's been looking for him forever. Sitting in the Lima Bean as the three life changing words that Kurt's been waiting to hear are uttered. Laying together in Blaine's bed, tangled and sated and so, so ridiculously in love as they stare into each other's eyes after their first time. Dancing with Blaine at prom, free and careless as they melt together. Kurt graduating and having to say goodbye to Blaine. The awful year of separation that followed where they almost didn't make it because phone calls and Skype weren't always enough. Blaine meeting him in New York and their first night in their first apartment together. Their first years of college and navigating their new life in a new city, ready to take on the world together. And finally, Blaine breaking down on the middle of a bathroom floor and Kurt's strong arms there to comfort him, like they always have been and always will.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_  
Kurt softens the piano, quiets it so that it's barely audible over their voices. They sing the last and final verse, their eyes still locked, and they know in their hearts that every single word is true.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song comes to a close and Blaine looks at Kurt and Kurt looks at Blaine and they know it's a promise of forever. But they aren't scared, because it's always been forever for them.

"Look," Kurt said softly, pointing a finger at the clock on their stove. "It's twelve oh-six. It's our anniversary." A smile small graced his lips.

Blaine doesn't say anything, just stands and holds out his hand. Kurt knows what he wants and he's willing to give it to him.

And with their joined hands, they walk into their bedroom and love each other in ways that words and songs and memories can't.

They're ready for forever.


End file.
